1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for preparing a hydrazinolysis catalyst. Specifically, the present invention relates to a method for preparing a hydrazinolysis catalyst wherein a specific surface area thereof is extended.
2. Description of the Background Art
Hydrazinolysis is a well known reaction in the art as indicated in the following reaction formula: EQU N.sub.2 H.sub.4 .fwdarw.N.sub.2 +2H.sub.2
Alternatively; EQU 3N.sub.2 H.sub.4 .fwdarw.4NH.sub.3 +N.sub.2 EQU 2NH.sub.3 .fwdarw.N.sub.2 +3H.sub.2.
The above mentioned reaction is catalyzed by hydrazinolysis catalysts which are conventionally composed of iridium (Ir) supported on an inorganic catalyst support. Generally, 30 to 40 wt % of Ir is substantially dispersed on an alumina support having a diameter of 25 to 30 mesh, formed by a conventional technique such as thermal decomposition. Hydrazine is decomposed as shown in the above reaction when contacting the surface of the Ir.
Generally, the thrust of a hydrazine thruster for combustion in a rocket engine, for example, can be obtained from the aforementioned decomposition reaction.
However, there are certain problems when using the above conventional catalyst. The specific surface area of the alumina support formed by the conventional technique limits the amount of Ir supported thereon. When large amount of Ir is supported on the surface, homogeneous dispersion of the Ir thereon cannot be assured, consequently, dispersion availability of Ir becomes lower corresponding to the amount of Ir which is supported. Thus, catalytic activity of the hydrazinolysis catalyst is reduced, that is, because of the characteristics of the alumina, the thermal resistance of the catalyst is relatively low, so that catalyst life is limited.